More
by onholiday
Summary: After the Deep Blue Sea Dance, Connor's brother drove him away too soon for Jamie to even see him leave[Chapter 1 up!] Crappy summary.. give it a chance please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: after the Deep Blue Sea Dance, Connor's brother drove him away too soon for Jamie to even see him leave.

Jamie Bartlet sat on the curb, pulling her pink shawl around her freezing body. She hurt Connor; her only friend when the monster Is took over her world and the guy that really loved her... the guy whose poetry she fell for. "Why was I so stupid." she mumbled to herself while tears ran gently down her face.

"Is" replied Harmony and Lindsay, who was holding Jamie's winter coat. "Jame put this on so you don't freeze your butt off" she laughed. Jamie put it on quietly and put her hands in the pockets of her pea coat. Her left hand grazed a crumpled piece of paper. She pulled it out and saw 'Jamie B.' written on it in a familiar writing... but whose?

"Harmony, Linds? Did you write this?" she asked sniffing away the final tears. Lindsay and Harmony exchanged strange looks and simultaneously shook their heads.

"Oh just read it! Maybe it's a love letter!!" Harmony exclaimed.

But Jamie shook her head "It also might be leftover hate-mail for Is..." She sighed. "Whatever ...I'll read it"

Harmony and Lindsay smiled at each other and looked at Jamie as she read:

_Jamie,_

_ By the time you're reading this, I'm gone.. All month I've been dying to ask you to this dance but Marco Vega beat me to it and you chose him... as usual. It's not that I'm complaining, I'm no Marco, but he wasn't "a friend" I was... I am... I always have been just a friend to you.. but you've never been just that for me._

_More_

_The way I've been feeling... it's my heart you've been stealing _

_Since I saw you look through the door_

_You've only ever been my friend_

_Though I've always wanted more..._

_You kids have fun..._

_Connor_

The note was quickly tear-stained as was the top of Jamie's dress... "Oh... my... gosh...guys, how long has he felt like this?.. didyouknow?ohmygodwhydidntanyonesayanythingtomeandgivemeaclue?!Iamsostu-"

"JAMIE!!" Harmony and Lindsay laughed in unison. "You know Connor, Jame," Lindsay began,"... he was always there for you.. and he's liked you for like EVER!!!!! Hey, just call him... everything will be fine" Jamie looked away and tried to blink back the final tears..."later" was all she could manage. "come on guys, we've got to get to work for the closing rush." Awkward silence filled the truck and Jamie, who was so lost in her own thoughts, didn't even notice. But she snapped back to attention as soon as she walked in and saw him

"Hey Jame" was all he said and took an empty sea weed pizza tray back to the kitchens.

A/N: What do you think so far? They'll talk in either the next chapter or chapter 3. Chapter two is Connor's POV. Please review so i know what you all think.. THANKS


	2. Chapter 2

[AN: SORRY I TOOK FOREVER!!!

Thanks for reviewing .. I was working on my HSM fic "SENIOR YEAR"

Connor Kennedy's POV

"Hey Jame" was all I could ever say to her... I wonder if she read what I wrote..

She just stared blankly at me... it was the most akward 30 seconds of my life, so, not sure of what to do... I went back to get more liver and onion pizza.

I sat down during my break and noticed a copy of 'Is Saves The World'... that was when it all started... I had everything planned, washing/waxing my brother's car, cleaning his iguana cage, and doing his disgusting laundry...

_FLASHBACK_

"You're taking Jamie Bartlet to the dance?... way to go squirt."

I felt my heart leap... so Austin Kennedy did have a soft side and technically he was going to the Deep Blue Sea Dance with Jamie Bartlet .. "well, it's a group date."

"You gotta start somewhere."

_END FLASHBACK_

"I did start... everything was almost perfect until he came..." I mumbled to myself but someone overheard.

"Hey Connor." I looked up and saw Jamie looking at me with a small, shy smile... I didn't know if I was ready to talk to her yet, but she started as I was getting up from the table.

"I'm sorry." I wanted her to say that... I wasn't sure if I just imagined that.

"What?" I asked quietly, wanting to scream it... admittedly I was hurt.

"It was my fault..."she began

"I guess it was..." I said turning around and looked at her, she just stared at me, confused... Alright, I guess its now or never... talking to her. "Now that I've got your attention... I want to tell you that I... I ... I wanted to take you Jame... then you started changing into Is and everything felt different, but I still wanted to talk to you, maybe because nobody else did and you didn't deserve that.. I guess what I'm finally trying to say after years of being friends, and months of doing chores for my brother ... well I... I LIKE YOU JAMIE." I basically yelled, tears streaming down my face, but whatever... I didn't care, I had to get out, the whole restaurant heard and saw me breakdown... I didn't need to work anymore."

My whole walk home and all I thought of was... did I make a mistake? I walked in my house, threw my apron in the garbage, passed my parents with a quiet "goodnight"... I walked by my brother's room, trying to refrain from conversation because the last thing I needed now...

I sat down on my computer chair and looked at my screen saver: a collage of random pictures of Jamie, Lindsay, Harmony, and me... I looked out my window thinking of Jamie and if I hurt her feelings... that was the last thing I would ever want to do, no matter how angry I ever get...

I guess it was out of habit that my mind started writing poetry so I opened Word Pad and wrote...

I finally admitted how I feel to you

But to you I'm nobody... not real to you

It was the wrong choice of words ..I guess

I only wanted to be more, but now we're less.

A/N: well there you have it... shall I keep going and go for a happy ending??

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
